Marmol Radziner
Marmol Radziner is a design-build practice based in Los Angeles that was founded in 1989 by American architects Leo Marmol, FAIA, and Ron Radziner, FAIA. Specializing in residential, commercial, hospitality, cultural, and community projects, the firm offers a full range of design services, including architectural design, construction, landscape design, interior design, furniture design, jewelry design, and Modern restoration. Company at Marmol Radziner's modernist Pre-Fabricated Desert House.]] Following the “master builder” tradition, Marmol Radziner integrates design services with a variety of construction capabilities. The firm houses a wide range of in-house skills, including architects, metal fabricators, carpenters, cabinet makers and construction crew. With its own shop services, the firm frequently designs and fabricates original furnishings specific to each project through its in-house 20,000-square-foot cabinet and metal shop located in El Segundo. Founded in 1989, by 1999 Los Angeles Magazine noted in the annual "Best of Los Angeles" issue that the firm was "best known for their meticulous restoration of homes by Richard Neutra, Albert Frey, and other modernist architects."Best of Los Angeles: Modernist Architectural Firm", Los Angeles Magazine (July 1999), p. 74. Marmol Radziner employs over 65 architects, landscape and interior designers, and a construction crew. The firm is regularly featured in publications like The New York Times Magazine, Architectural Digest, Architectural Record, Dwell, and Wallpaper. The firm's desire to address sustainable building issues led to the launch of a prefab division, Marmol Radziner Prefab in 2005. Marmol Radziner Prefab's work has been featured in Dwell, the Los Angeles Times, and GQ and has been awarded design honors for both architectural and industrial design, including an International Design Excellence Award (IDEA), sponsored by BusinessWeek. In 2007, the firm was critically lauded for the restoration of Richard Neutra's Kaufmann Desert House.Edward Wyatt, A Landmark Modernist House Heads to Auction, The New York Times, October 31, 2007. In 2009, the firm debuted Marmol Radziner Jewelry, a handmade collection for men and women produced in the firm’s metal shop from commercial-grade brass and bronze. In 2012, The Hollywood Reporter named the firm one of the 25 "most influential interior designers in L.A.", describing them as "masters of creating clean, modern environments coupled with a timeless aesthetic". In 2016, the same source listed Leo Marmol and Ron Radziner as one of the "10 hottest architects changing L.A. real estate". The firm opened a second office in the Mission District in San Francisco in 2014. Selected work Residential Single-Family The firm's design-build residential projects include Glencoe Residence (2002) in Venice, California; Ward Residence (2003) in Pacific Palisades; Altamira Residence (2006) in Palos Verdes; Trousdale Residence (2009) in Beverly Hills; Vienna Way Residence (2007) in Venice, California; Lilac Drive Residence (2011) in Montecito; and Moreno Residence (2014) in Brentwood, Los Angeles. The firm's clients include Tom Ford, Flea and Anthony Kiedis, Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore, Steven Meisel, Robert Richardson, Cameron Silver, Ellen DeGeneres, Architectural Digest|last=Bird|first=Alyssa|access-date=2016-08-23}} Bradley Cooper, and Trina Turk and Jonathan Skow. For Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore, Marmol Radziner was called upon in 2007 by Los Angeles interior designer and frequent collaborator Brad Dunning, who needed to find a way to expand a 1950's house overlooking a mountain meadow without impacting the view. To resolve this problem, the architects designed an addition that "was cantilevered from the front so it wouldn't block the prized views of oaks and sycamores". In 2009, cinematographer Robert Richardson employed the firm to renovate his L.A. West Side house, set ina wooded valley and originally designed by Cliff May in 1952. Marmol Radziner was selected for their "wide experience restoring midcentury jewels", and the rebuild aimed to "soften the house" in order to complement its natural surroundings, and to "avoid distracting from the drama" of nature "by focusing attention on the house's strengths". Fashion designer Tom Ford brought in Marmol Radziner to remodel the Holmby Hills estate of Betsy Bloomingdale. The firm also implemented the design of architect Tadao Ando for the buildings on Ford's ranch, a 20,662-acre Cerro Pelon Ranch estate in the Galisteo Basin of New Mexico, for which Marmol Radziner was "responsible for the entire property's construction" including several houses and a ranch manager's headquarters with a detached office building and additional horse facilities. In 2000, Ford purchased the Brown-Sidney House in Los Angeles, also designed by Richard Neutra, and "enlisted Ron Radziner of Marmol-Radziner to helm the renovation, with assistance from interior designer Brad Dunning". On Ford's recommendation, photographer Steven Meisel hired Marmol Radziner to renovate a 1963 Hawaiian modern house in the Trousdale Estates neighborhood of Beverly Hills, California, originally designed by architect George MacLean. The firm increased the size of the home by more than a third, "extending the structure to the east and west so that it zigzags along the top of the ridge in the same rhythm as the existing house". Another fashion industry client, Cameron Silver, fashion director of the H by Halston and H Halston brands, had Marmol Radziner restore his hillside tri-level mid-century modern Los Angeles home, The Elliot House, which had originally been designed by Rudolf M. Schindler in 1930. Ellen DeGeneres wrote about her experience with Marmol Radziner renovating her house in her 2015 book, ''Home,Ellen DeGeneres, Home (2015), p. 123. describing how the house "uses only a handful of materials" to make everything feel connected, providing "a natural feel and continuous flow". At the 2016 American Institute of Architects convention in Philadelphia, keynote speaker Julia Louis-Dreyfus "offered insights into her experiences working to design a sustainable home in Los Angeles with architect Marmol Radziner, waxing on the details that keep her up at night". Multi-Family Marmol Radziner provided interior design services for multiple luxury residential properties owned by The Related Companies, including The Century in Century City; the Waverly in Santa Monica; the Emerson in Downtown Los Angeles; and The Paramount in San Francisco. The firm also designed special needs housing for Santos Plaza, Los Angeles. , the firm was designing a tower for real estate company Brookfield central to the modernization of the California Market Center in the Fashion District of downtown Los Angeles. Commercial Retail Marmol Radziner’s retail projects include boutiques for Costume National in Los Angeles; Maxfield in Malibu; and Chan Luu in Los Angeles; and the Santa Monica flagship store and Hollywood store for art and design bookstore Hennessey + Ingalls. Marmol Radziner designed the first retail store location for contemporary clothing line VINCE., on Robertson Boulevard in Los Angeles, followed by Vince Mercer Street; Vince Prince Street; Vince Women Washington Street; Vince Greenwich in Greenwich, Connecticut; Vince Melrose; Vince Malibu Country Mart; and Vince San Francisco. Oliver Peoples turned to Marmol Radziner for the design of its location in San Francisco and a pop-up shop in East Hampton, New York. When Oliver Peoples opened its first London location, it "enlisted architects Marmol Radziner from its home city of Los Angeles to design the boutique, which features textured oak flooring and is furnished with teak and leather original pieces and authentic optometry stools". Oliver Peoples also had Marmol Radziner redesign its East Hampton, New York store, "to reconstruct the organic-looking pop-up store for a more permanent look", for which the firm "merged the raw, rough-hewn quality of the pop-up with the warmth and leisure of a beach house gathering". Marmol Radziner also designed retail stores for James Perse in East Hampton, New York, and the Malibu Country Mart. Workplace Marmol Radziner designed the offices for the ad agency TBWA\Chiat\Day in San Francisco. Community ''Los Angeles Magazine noted of Marmol Radziner that "some of the most creative work is pro bono—the Inner City Arts facility downtown, a South-Central school and a planned cultural center in Watts". Other community-based projects include a Pre-K-12 campus for The Accelerated School, Los Angeles, and a conference Center for TreePeople Center for Community Forestry. Notable Modern Restorations The firm has restored projects by Richard Neutra; Roland Coate; Albert Frey; Buff, Straub, and Hensman; Erle Webster; John Chapman; Harwell Hamilton Harris; Rudolph Schindler; A. Quincy Jones; Thornton Ladd; W. McAllister; Robert Kennard; John Lautner; Cliff May; Raphael Soriano; and E. Stewart Williams. Marmol Radziner is currently serving as the preservation architect on the redevelopment of the Minoru Yamasaki-designed Hyatt Regency Century Plaza Hotel in Century City, Los Angeles, "focusing on the historic restoration components of the project". Honors and awards The firm was named Firm of the Year by the American Institute of Architects, California Council in 2004. The firm was also awarded the American Institute of Architects National Honor Award in 2000, recognizing their restoration of the Kaufmann Desert House in Palm Springs, California. In 2007, Leo Marmol and Ron Radziner were elevated to the College of the Fellows of the American Institute of Architects. In 2009, Interior Design inducted them into the magazine’s Hall of Fame Awards Interior Design|url = http://www.interiordesign.net/articles/detail/36258-ron-radziner-and-leo-marmol/|website = www.interiordesign.net|accessdate = 2015-09-01}} and Architectural Digest named Marmol Radziner one of its AD100 in 2010, 2012, 2014, and 2016. Architectural Digest|access-date=2016-08-23}} The firm has won American Society of Landscape Architects Honor Awards in 2006 (for the Horizon Residence, Venice, California), 2008 (for the Altamira Ranch, Palos Verdes, California), 2009 (for the Vienna Way Residence, Venice, California), and 2016 (for the Kronish House, Beverly Hills, California). Marmol Radziner Furniture Marmol Radziner designs and produces furniture collections available for custom order. The firm is licensed to produce Rudolph Michael Schindler's line of furnishings designed for his 1922 Schindler House in West Hollywood. Marmol Radziner Furniture was included in Restoration Hardware's 2015 launch of RH Modern. References External links *' ' Category:Architecture firms based in California Category:Design companies established in 1989 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Fellows of the American Institute of Architects